Earth Dragon Slayer Magic (Shizumi)
Earth Dragon Slayer Magic (地球ドラゴン殺害者マジック Chikyū Doragon Satsugai-sha Majikku) is a type of Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Dragon Slayer Magic revolving around the element of earth, specifically soil and plants. This type of Dragon Slayer Magic is used by Ayane Hakaisareta, and she is a First Generation Dragon Slayer. Description Earth Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to consume and generate soil, and it allows the user to grow specific plants that can be used for offensive and defensive purposes. This type of Dragon Slayer Magic allows Ayane to take on the characteristics of a dragon, specifically, earth dragons. Ayane is able to consume anything that came from soil, however, it must be in it's original form. For example, she cannot eat cotton clothes, only the cotton plant. This specific magic is considered as supportive and offensive, given the fact that Ayane can grow specific healing plants or thorny vines to do her bidding. Spells Basic Spells *'Earth Dragon's Roar' (地球竜の咆哮 Chikyū Ryū no Hōkō): As every dragon slayer has their signature breath attack, Ayane is no exception. In her case, her roar is the Earth Dragon's Roar. When initiating this attack, she gets into a fighting stance, and leans her head back. She then takes in a deep breath, and then releases a tornado like torrent of soil and fast winds. Her roar is a force to be reckoned with, as it is equivalent to the power of a medium-sized tornado. The force of her breath attack can "punch" right through several wooden walls, and can blast opponents away like they're just dust. After surviving her roar, there is a possible chance of her opponent getting "dust pneumonia". Dust pneumonia is when dust, dirt, rock etc. have somehow managed to find their way into somebody's lungs. The lungs then secrete mucus, and create a cement like material, thus, it suffocates the person who is suffering from dust pneumonia. *'Earth Dragon's Suffocating Vines' (地球ドラゴンの息の詰まるブドウ Chikyū Doragon no Iki no Tsumaru Budō): As the name of the spell states, Earth Dragon's Suffocating Vines is a simple yet deadly spell. It allows Ayane to grow several dozen vines at an instant, and allows her to control them by will. The vines that are grown are thick and have extremely sharp thorns, and just asthe name suggests, are excellent at suffocating victims. When intiating this spell, Ayane opens her stance, and holds out both arms. She then turns her wrists so that her palms are facing upwards. Her hands will begin to glow blueish-greenish, and several seconds later, several dozen vines will appear, ready to do her bidding. While this spell is technically very versatile, Ayane tends to only use them for one thing; going for the kill. Although she usually refuses to kill anyone, because of her position, she has to. Thus, she only uses this spell to kill her opponents. The vines are incredibly useful for restricting movement through pain and force, allowing Ayane to walk up to her opponent with little worry, albeit the spell doesn't cancel out her opponent's magic. **'Earth Dragon's Poisoning Vines' (地球ドラゴンの中毒の木 Chikyū Doragon no Chūdoku no Ki): Earth Dragon's Poisoning Vines is a more deadly version of Earth Dragon's Suffocating Vines. 'As the name suggests, the spell relies more on poisoning Ayane's opponent instead of suffocating them. The poison emitted from these vines cause a variety of things, such as extreme pain, suffocation, and hallucinations. However, Ayane usually makes the vines cause extreme pain, in order to torture her opponents into submission. These vines' appearances are drastically different from Earth Dragon's Poisoning Vines. Instead of thorny, thick, and green, these vines are thin, purple, and are thornless. The way the poison seeps into her opponent's body is through their pores. When the vines wrap around her opponent, they emit the poison, and force it into her opponent, causing the desired effect on her opponent. *'Earth Dragon's Blessing (地球ドラゴンの祝福 Chikyū Doragon no Shukufuku): Earth Dragon's Blessing is basically equivalent to the Sky Dragon Slayer's healing spell. Ayane presses her hands against the wound she wants to heal, and transfers a healing spell. However, this healing spell is limited to the plants that exist to cure a certain wound or pain. For example, Ayane can transfer the effect of Aloe Vera into a burn wound. Ayane is able to speed up the process of healing with these plants, allowing whoever she is "healing" to recover quicker than normal. However, just like Wendy Marvell, this spell drains Ayane's magic power quickly, thus causing her to use a lot of caution when utilizing this spell. Despite this drawback, the effect on her target is astronomical. The wound is usually gone, and the target is usually left with a calm relaxed feeling.